


Draiochta Fios

by a_kiss_inthe_rain



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Finds Out, M/M, Magic Revealed, Uther Finds Out About Merlin's Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_kiss_inthe_rain/pseuds/a_kiss_inthe_rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther and Arthur discover Merlin's secret, and Arthur, along with Leon, must hunt down the sorcerer. This is King Uther era, so no Lancelot, Percival, Elyan, or Gwaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Go

It was a typical day in Camelot; sunny, warm weather and a gentle breeze blowing through the beautiful city. The streets were bustling with activity, seeing as Lord Godwyn was expected to arrive any minute now. Castle workers were gathering food for the feasts, along with wine and mead, while citizens were going about their daily duties. The noble Sir Leon was assisting an elderly woman with her shopping, a smile on his handsome face. Arthur was ordering people about, as usual, and telling those that were decorating just where and what they should do their jobs.  
Merlin, a seemingly ordinary, lowly servant, was carrying a basket of the Prince's laundry. His black hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat from all the chores Arthur had ordered him to do. His red neckerchief was askew, the end curled up slightly; his purple shirt had come partially untucked from his trousers, revealing a strip of pasty skin. The scrawny man had to bob and weave between everyone else in the castle corridors, before he finally made it to the Prince's chambers.  
The room was messy, as usual, and Merlin was supposed to clean it, polish Arthur's armor, sharpen his sword, hang his laundry, prepare an outfit, and pick herbs for Gaius all before Arthur was finished with his errands. The blue eyed man looked around, checking to make sure that the door was closed and that no one was listening at the oaken wood. In the span of a second, azure changed to gold, and the clothes began to hang themselves. The room was tidying by an invisible force, while Arthur's armor began to polish on its own. Merlin picked up the dinged up blade and began to sharpen and smooth out the nicks.  
Soon enough, the clothes were hanged and the room was clean. All that remained was getting a large ding out of the blade, and polishing the chest plate. Gauntlets hung in the air by a seemingly invisible person, along with shin guards.  
The large door swung open, King Uther and Prince Arthur walking through it together.  
"As I was saying, fa-" Arthur's sentence dropped off to nothingness. The Prince's light blue eyes widened as his mouth opened in an 'O' shape.  
Uther drew his blade, rushing towards the startled sorcerer. His pale, wrinkled face was contorted in rage, lips drawn back in a snarl. "Sorcerer!" he snapped, voice dripping with hate. "To think that I trusted you to be my son's manservant." He pressed the tip of his glinting sword to Merlin's throat, creating a scarlet line.  
Merlin's mouth was opening and closing as he tried to think of an excuse, but the only thing that came out made Uther's glare even harsher. "I was born with magic. I only use it to help Arthur," he whispered, every word causing his throat to press against the blade.  
Arthur walked toward his manservant in disbelief, numbly taking Merlin's hands and crossing them behind his back. "You are under arrest for treason towards Camelot and Her people," he said in a stupor. Words he had said a hundred times, but never to someone he cared about so much. He pushed the black haired man forward, one large hand gripping rail-thin wrists harshly.  
The two were marching through the corridors in silence, tears brimming Merlin's dark blue eyes. The thinner man could feel bruises in the form of the Prince's fingers forming on his frail wrists. People were staring, wondering what Merlin, the tiny manservant, the one who had saved Prince Arthur's life, could have done. Some of the maids were whispering to each other, pointing to the pair as they passed by, boots clicking on the stone floor.  
Merlin only broke the silence when they reached the cells. "Arthur," he whispered, voice that of a brokenhearted man. "Please, don't do this. I only use it for you, Arthur, only for you." The black haired man turned his face, all high cheekbones and teary eyes. His lips, puffy and pale pink, were parted as tears slid down his definitive cheekbones.  
Arthur unlocked one of the iron cell doors, shoving Merlin in roughly. The blond followed him inside, blocking the view of any guards, and placed one calloused hand on his manservant's bony shoulder. "Merlin, I'm going to give you this one chance," he said in a low, quiet voice that scared Merlin. "Tell me that you're not a sorcerer." The strapping man was holding onto the gawky one's shoulder like a lifeline.  
Merlin collapsed against Arthur's broad, strong chest, twisting around as best he could to nuzzle against his throat. "Arthur, I can't tell you that. You saw it for yourself. I promise, though, that I've never used my magic to commit treason. I used it to save you, more than once." Merlin looked up and gasped when Arthur's lips captured his own, before melting into the kiss with vigor. He tried to put everything that he felt for Arthur into that kiss, all the love and want and pain.  
Arthur was the one to pull away, pushing Merlin down onto the little cot in the cell. "Tonight, when the bell chimes twice, the guards won't be in the way of an escape," he whispered, checking to see that the guards were playing cards. He turned back to Merlin, a tear trailing down his tanned, smooth cheek. "You have to go, or father will have you burned at sunrise."  
Merlin nodded, chest burning like he had just swallowed a lit torch. His ribcage felt too small, like it was squeezing his heart and lungs together; his stomach felt as though it would disgorge everything he had ate. The bitter, hot taste of acid was at the back of his throat as Arthur turned and left his cell, locking the door behind him.

\-----

Merlin had curled up on the cold, hard cot that was chained to the cobblestone wall. Gwen had brought him dinner, crying as she hugged him for what she thought to be the last time. Night fell and the air in the cell grew cold and still. After what felt like a lifetime, the bell chimed once, twice.  
The sorcerer sprang to his feet, craning his neck to see that the two guards at the entrance of the dungeons were unconscious. Merlin's eyes glowed golden for a second before the iron bars of the celldoor blasted away from him.  
Arthur rounded the corner, grabbing Merlin's thin hand and guiding him through the winding corridors. "I found someone that will be willing to lead you to a Druid camp. They'll take you in there," Arthur said hushed, pinning Merlin behind him when the flickering light of torches passed by. They reached an exit, beams of moonlight casting shadows across their faces.  
Merlin saw a figure standing near the treeline, hood covering his face. The black haired man turned to his blond counterpart. "Arthur, I-"  
Arthur pulled the lithe, smaller man in to a hug, herculean arms wrapped around his waist. His fair, soft hair tickled Merlin's nose; the Prince turned his head just enough to capture Merlin's lips once more. "I know, Merlin," he whispered. A choked, almost inaudible sob left his throat. "I'm so sorry it has to end this way." The Prince unlocked the exit before pushing Merlin out, closing the metal door as silently as he could and relocking it.  
The sorcerer wiped away his tears as he walked up to the stranger. "You're the one that's going to l-lead me to safety?" he asked.  
The hood was tossed back to reveal Gwenevire, dark eyes gleaming in the moonlight as she nodded. "Arthur asked me if I could help. Of course I couldn't leave you to die," she said as she hugged her friend. She took one of his larger hands in her small, calloused ones and lead him through the shadowed forest towards safety.


	2. Find Him

"What do you mean, he escaped?!" Uther yelled at the trembling guard before him. The King's face was red and twisted, spittle flying from his mouth as he yelled in anger. His short, gray hair stood on end, as he was just awaken from sleep. The older man paced his chambers, hands clenching and unclenching as he panted heavily. "Awake my son. Have him and Sir Leon begin a search for the sorcerer. He must be caught."  
The guard bowed and left in a hurry, grateful to be away from the King's wrath. Only minutes later, Prince Arthur walked into his father's chambers in place of the guard.  
The blond looked like he had just awoken, light hair sticking out and eyes bleary from sleep. "Father, can this not wait until morning?" he groaned. He reached up with a large hand and scratched his chest through his loosely laced tunic.  
King Uther spun on his heel, turning on his son with a snarl. "No, it cannot wait until morning! A sorcerer, who committed treason against Camelot is on the loose!" he shouted in a hoarse voice. His blue eyes were filled with hate and venom, yet still showed concern for his son. Those eyes soon turned suspicious as a thought flickered through them. "If I didn't know any better, Arthur, I'd think that you didn't want him to get caught."  
Arthur huffed, a false look of offence on his chiseled face as he squared his shoulders. "Father, you know that is not the case. I'm just saying that it would be pointless to go wandering about at night, looking for someone who we probably wouldn't be able to find in the dark," Arthur said. He crossed his toned arms, leaning against the cold, stone wall. "If we wait until daybreak, we'll at least be able to see where we're going."  
Uther growled under his breath, slamming his fists down on the mahogany table that stood in the center of his chambers. A cup on the surface toppled over, and Uther silently thanked God that it was empty. "You and Sir Leon are to ride out at once, fully armored and prepared to kill the sorcerer. And that is final!"  
Arthur sighed and left the King's chambers, walking slowly through the corridors until he reached his own chambers. He put his armor on regretfully, calling Gwen over for help. "I don't want to have to do this," he told her. His powder blue eyes were sincere, and held a look in them that Gwen knew, but couldn't recognize. His mind wasn't on the sword on his hip, or the breastplate being strapped to him; the young Prince was hoping that Merlin was already to safety, and that the Druids had been willing to help him.  
A knock pulled Arthur out of his stupor, and he moved Gwen to the side gently. He stepped in front of her, hand on the pommel of his sword as he spoke. "Enter."  
Sir Leon stepped inside of the Prince's chambers, blond hair messier than normal. He wore chainmail underneath his red cloak. He dipped his head before looking into Arthur's eyes. "Sire, the horses are ready. They have packed us a week's worth of supplies, so we should be set," the Knight said in a somber voice.   
"Alright, Leon," Arthur answered as he buckled his own cloak around his throat. "Let's ride."

\-----

The pair had been riding their horses for hours, neither of them being able to see anything past the heads of their horses. Arthur had managed to steer Leon in the opposite direction of Merlin's path. Finally, the sky began to lighten to a gray as the sun began to rise.  
Arthur yawned as he pulled his steed to a stop. "Leon, why don't we take a break?" he asked, stretching his arms. "Take a drink, take time to wake up a little." The blond's blue eyes were droopy with tiredness.  
Leon sighed, deep pink lips pursed as he looked at the Prince. "A short break. We can't lose further track of Merlin." The curly haired man got down from his black steed, stretching like he had taught the younger Knights. He grabbed his waterskin, taking two swigs before dumping some of the cold liquid on his face; his blue-gray eyes widened with a new vigor.  
They had a moment of silence between them. The sounds of the horses, and nature were the only noises around them; birds sang their songs, the babbling of a nearby creek, and the occasional snap of a twig.  
"It must be hard for you," Leon finally said. His concerned face was turned to the Prince, blond curls falling into his eyes. "Merlin being a sorcerer," he clarified, scratching his short beard. His leather glove felt rough against his skin.  
Arthur felt his chest squeeze as he cleared his throat. "W-what? No, he was just a manservant," Arthur lied. The lie felt like acid on his tongue, as he forced himself not to tear up.  
Leon gave Arthur the same look he had since the Prince was a child; the 'I know that's not true' look. "M'lord, anyone could tell otherwise. Merlin and you shared a close bond, if I may say so. He was important to all of us."  
Arthur sniffled as a lone tear traveled down his cheek. "Leon, can I tell you something in confidence?"  
"Of course, M'lord."  
The blond Prince sighed, before taking a deep breath. "I don't know if I'll be able to kill him."  
The older Knight clasped Arthur's shoulder in a gesture of comfort. "If you won't be able to, I will."  
Arthur had to fight back the rising bile in his throat. He nodded silently, before climbing back onto his horse. "Let's go."


	3. Run

Merlin was sitting on a stump on the edge of the Druid camp Gwen had led him to; his deep blue eyes watched the peaceful people go about a seemingly ordinary life. The black haired man was thinking of how long it would be before Uther sent someone after him, there was no way he wouldn't. He was helping to scrub laundry, nimble hands working deftly on the homespun fabrics.  
It had been three days since Prince Arthur had helped him escape. It was barely after daybreak that Merlin had found the Druid camp, and an older man named Albany had welcomed him warmly. He had told the younger man where he could sleep and what time breakfast would be, and even given him a cloak to keep warm.  
A twig snapped in the woods, maybe 5 meters away, causing the young warlock to spin around. He used a spell that he remembered from one of Gaius's old books, that could let him see further. His blue eyes gleamed golden as he muttered the words, vision traveling further into the thicket before he saw Arthur and Leon. Merlin's heart felt heavy in his chest as his sight sprang back, and he saw what was before him.  
Farrea, a young, blonde woman that helped to care for the children, stood before him with a concerned expression. "Are you alright, Emrys?" she asked in a soft, lyrical voice.  
Merlin's breathing was heavy as he shook his head. "No. Get everyone out of here, Uther has sent men to find me," he said in a thick, hurried voice. He turned and walked up to Albany, eyes already becoming bleary with unshed tears. "You need to leave, Albany. Arthur and Leon are on the way."  
The white haired man pursed his lips as he used the mental communication to tell the Druid camp to take what they needed and leave. He looked at Merlin with a sorrowful expression. "I will stay and fight beside you, if you wish for me to, Emrys," he spoke in his frail voice.  
Merlin shook his head and watched as the camp left, heading south in a line. "No, I need to do this on my own."  
Albany nodded and turned, following the rest of his group as they filed out of the clearing leaving only their tents.  
Merlin turned back to the woodline, ready to fight so that the Druids wouldn't have to. His blue eyes were furrowed, face set in a deep frown as he waited for Arthur and Leon to enter the clearing.  
Arthur's fluffy, blond hair poked through the leaves first, sky blue eyes scanning until they landed on Merlin. Those eyes widened as he tried to gesture for him to run, then set in a glare when his black haired counterpart said no. The rest of his body appeared, covered in in steel plate armor, hand resting on the pommel of the sword. The sword that Merlin had been sharpening when he had been caught.  
Leon followed soon after, curly hair trapping a few twigs as he shook his head to rid himself of the sticks and leaves. He wore chainmail beneath his red cloak, a gloved hand wrapped around the hilt of his sword. His steel eyes landed on Merlin and he grimaced, drawing his sword as it sang in the still air. "By the King of Camelot, we have been ordered to hunt you and kill you, M-" Leon stopped and cleared his throat. "Sorcerer."  
Arthur sprang forward, a leatherclad hand colliding with one of Merlin's high cheekbones. A loud crack filled the silence as the previous-manservant fell back onto the dew covered grass with an 'oof'. The blond Prince was soon on top of him, striking his fair face repeatedly.  
Merlin screamed, trying to shield his face from the man he loved, but failed when the Prince placed his knees on his scrawny arms. Soon, his face was bruised and welted, his lips were busted and bleeding, and his left eye was swollen shut. "Arthur, please, stop!" he pleaded as he cried. "I don't want to hurt you!"  
Leon lifted the Prince up with a grunt, holding him back. "Sire, this is not how we deal with sorcerers. I know that you're hurt, but you have to remember the Knight's Code," the Knight whispered.  
Merlin was crawling backwards on his rear, whimpering as he looked up at the burly men sent to kill him. "Please, just let me go. I'll never return to Camelot."  
Arthur recomposed himself, and sighed heavily. "I can't allow that, Merlin," he said. The blue eyes staring at the sorcerer were dark now, heavy with uncontained rage and hurt. What was this dumbass thinking? Why hadn't he run? The blond Prince drew his sword and approached Merlin, Leon flanking the other side.  
Merlin whimpered, standing as he prepared himself; ready to fight his friends. He held his hands out at his sides, palms facing the two men. "This is the last time I'm asking, please just let me leave," he said.  
"No," Leon said before springing at Merlin like a cat. His blade grazed the young warlock's back, between his shoulder blades. The curly haired Knight spun on his heel, turning to face Merlin again.  
The black haired man yelped in pain, blood starting to trickle down his back from the wound. It wasn't deep, but it was large, reaching from one side of his back to the other. He set the grass around Leon on fire using his magic, a ring of the supernatural flames leaping higher than the Knight's head.  
Arthur dodged a gust of wind procured by Merlin, stabbing out with his blade in an arc. He winced when the tip pierced his former-manservant's thigh, causing a spurt of blood to coat the first three inches of the steel.  
Leon braced himself before lunging through the excruciatingly hot flames, growling deep in his tanned throat before leaping at Merlin and cleaving his sword into the sorcerer's angular shoulder. He pulled the blade out with a roar, grimacing when he pulled the black haired man backward in the process. He crouched down and used his own muscular leg to sweep Merlin's thin ones out from beneath him.  
Merlin fell to the ground, crying out when his wounds came in contact with the cold, hard dirt. Tears and blood streaked his face as he pulled himself away from his aggressors slowly, painfully. Another scream ripped from his raw throat, sending a pulse out from him; the wave sent the two men flying, slamming into the ground with force they hadn't thought imaginable.  
Arthur was the first to get to his feet, running towards Merlin. He had made up his mind, when Merlin had refused to leave. He couldn't protect him anymore, and if anyone was going to kill the blue eyed man, it would be Prince Arthur Pendragon. The blond swung his blade in a large arc, bringing it down to cleave Merlin like Leon had taught him many years ago.  
A blur entered the space between servant and master, and a curtain of blood splattered on both. A blond woman lay gasping on the ground as her chest war ripped open, from collar bone to stomach. Her entrails were falling onto the ground beneath her, as she stared up at the Prince. Her green eyes were wide as she realized what happened, and that she was as good as dead.  
"Farrea!" Merlin screamed in rage and sorrow, holding the dying woman in his arms. He glared up at Arthur, a fresh wave of tears falling down his gaunt cheeks. "You've killed her," he said as her chest stopped rising and falling, and her eyes slipped closed for the last time.  
Arthur stumbled back, numb from what he had just done. His sword fell to the ground with a dull thud, as he lost control of his limbs. "I-I didn't mean...."  
Leon stood by the Prince, hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault, Sire, she jumped in front of th-the sorcerer." Leon pushed Arthur behind him and pointed his blade at Merlin.  
Arthur stopped the Knight. "No, I want to be the one," he mumbled. He grabbed his sword from the grass and walked to Merlin, kneeling in front of him. Leon was to his back, prepared to kill the sorcerer if his Prince could not. The blond stared into his love's eyes. "I'm going to give you a last chance to run," he whispered low enough Merlin could barely hear him. "Push us back with that thing you do, and run." He lifted the sword, praying that Merlin would do what he was told for once in his life.  
Merlin's eyes flashed a dazzling, enchanting gold, and a gust of wind lifted the two men and caused them to slam into the limbs of nearby trees. The black haired man stood and hobbled away as fast as he could, looking for a place where he could hide until he could heal; if he could just find a hole, a dip in the earth, anywhere to hide. His blue eyes turned gold once more as he covered the blood trail following him, still scanning for a place to take refuge.  
The sorcerer's heart twanged as he heard Prince Arthur and Sir Leon following. He dove into what looked like a large fox den, using his magic to cover the entrance in sticks and leaves. his heart pounded in his large ears, breath held as he waited. And waited. And waited.  
Finally, Arthur and Leon passed by, heading due north.  
Merlin let out his breath quietly. The young warlock passed out, images of a dying Farrea flickering over his closed eyelids.


	4. Come

It had been a month since Merlin had narrowly escaped Arthur and Sir Leon. The young warlock had decided that it was too dangerous for him to return to the Druid camp, telling Albany that they would be in danger as he left the magical people. The black haired man was walking along a trail through the woods, rain creating a soothing rhythm; the hood of his forest-green cloak hid his features as he moved through the seemingly endless trees. The pallid youth's wounds had healed as best they could, though nasty, jagged scars still littered his skin. Merlin's blue eyes locked onto the toe of his brown boots, the leather coming apart for the thousandth time since he owned them.  
His purple shirt was torn and stained with his and Farrea's blood, along with his itchy brown breeches. His belt was strapped around his ribs to help them set properly, since two of them felt out of place. The sorcerer's face was caked in dried blood mixed with dirt, streaks of tears left tracks in the gory mixture. Blue eyes still leaked those hot, painful tears as the cold body moved forward.  
The thundering sound of galloping hooves was nearing towards the sorcerer. A brown horse that Merlin knew too well was trotting along, a blond Prince on it's back; the curly haired Knight rode beside him on a black steed. The two were slowing down as they neared the hooded figure, as Leon opened his mouth to speak.  
"Hault," his deep voice called out. The steel-eyed Knight watched as the figure stopped, a gloved hand brushing through his soggy golden curls. Leon climbed down from his horse, chainmail clinking quietly as he paced around the stranger.  
"What business have you?" Leon asked as he edged closer to the cloaked wanderer.  
Merlin took a deep breath and prayed they wouldn't ask him to remove his hood. "I am merely a wanderer, looking for a place to settle," he said in a disguised voice. His eyes had glinted golden as he made his voice an octave deeper, head ducked so that neither man could see.  
Arthur jumped down from his tall steed, landing with a soft thud on the muddy trail. His leather-clad hands were on his hips, wet blond hair falling into his eyes as he scrutinized the man before him. He pushed Leon away a little, telling him to get on his horse.  
The Knight did so without question, confused as he climbed into the saddle. "My Lord, is anything the matter?"  
"I want you to ride away and let me talk with this wanderer alone. I'll catch up with you," the Prince ordered, shooting a sidelong glance at the Knight.  
Leon closed his mouth, and bit his lip. "Yes, Sire," he responded before having his steed gallop away.  
Merlin gulped, ready to sprint away, as Arthur approached him. The blue eyed man looked up, glad that the shadow his hood provided kept him hidden. "Have I done something wrong?"  
Arthur chuckled and checked to see that Leon was far enough away. He pulled down Merlin's hood with a gloved hand, sky blue eyes hard as stone as he glared at his love. "I thought I told you to go into hiding," he hissed in anger. The chiseled blond pulled the dark haired man close to him, wrapping strong arms around him. "Did you think I wouldn't recognize you? Your shoddy boots, the way you walk?"  
Merlin opened his mouth to speak, only to have a finger pressed against it.  
"No, just listen. Merlin, I'm trying so hard to keep you safe. But I can't be the only one trying here, you have to want to stay safe," Arthur chastised him, like a child. He took off his gloves, relishing in the feeling of his Servant's skin against his own as he held his face. "Gods, Merlin, I love you so much."  
Merlin's blue eyes widened as his heart fluttered. "Arthur, I want to be safe, but... but I can't take being away from you. My destiny is to serve you, to protect you; without that I am nothing. Without you I am nothing." The Sorcerer kissed the Prince, trying to convey every emotion he felt into the action; lips slipped and crashed together, tongues battled for dominance.  
Arthur pinned Merlin to one of the towering trees, large hands traveling underneath his purple shirt to map out the pale expanses of skin. His pouty lips traveled down Merlin's strong jawline to his long, biteable neck. He left nibbles and hickeys along the ivory skin, tongue leaving a trail. A sob left the Prince's throat. "Merlin, please come with me back to Camelot," he whispered into the muscle joining throat to shoulder.  
Merlin froze, body becoming rigid and still as his breathing halted. "Arthur, I can't," he mumbled as he began to push the blond away. His nimble, long-fingered hands were captured by calloused ones, held into place. Cobalt eyes met with sky blue ones, and Merlin melted; he knew he couldn't stay away from Arthur, couldn't say no to his Prince. "What about Uther?" His voice wavered with unadulterated fear as the Sorcerer thought about the King's wrath.  
Arthur's face set into a picture of determination, mouth tight and eyes cold. "I will deal with my Father when the time comes, Merlin. You are coming home with me," he said, with no room for argument. He climbed onto his horse, helping Merlin up behind him. "I'll explain everything to Leon when we catch up to him."  
They rode in silence for a while, Merlin's arms wrapped around Arthur's waist.  
"Did you really mean it when you said you love me?" Merlin asked with a cheeky grin.  
Arthur rolled his eyes and looked at Merlin exasperatedly. "Don't be such a girl, Merlin."


	5. Follow

Leon hadn't liked it, he'd never imagined defying the King; the curly haired Knight had begrudgingly agreed to helping Arthur bring Merlin back to Camelot. Yes, the older man liked Merlin, even considered the Manservant a friend, but he'd vowed to do the King's bidding no matter what they were. The Knight's blue eyes shifted over to the pair riding on the Prince's steed, and his frown softened. He was glad that they didn't have to kill Merlin, even if the young man was a sorcerer.  
The blond Pendragon Prince was relaxed against his Manservant's chest, and looked over at Leon. "Sir Leon, if need be, will you be at my side when I confront my Father? You are my most trusted Knight, and I would like your support," the blond's tenor voice rang out. His jaw was squared, sky blue eyes set with determination. One of his leather clad hands held the horse's reins, the other squeezing his counterpart's knee gently.  
Sir Leon smiled at his Prince's words and chuckled, nodding. "Yes, Sire, I would be proud to stand beside you," he said. He just prayed that Uther would not react too harshly, that he wouldn't have them all executed. "If I may say so, My Lord, the King will likely put up a fight about... Well, his son letting a sorcerer back into Camelot."  
Merlin ducked his head, hood pulled up to protect himself from the quickly hardening rain; the raven haired man was cold, and drenched from the seemingly endless storm. His stomach rumbled from hunger, he hadn't ate in at least a week and it was starting to affect the scrawny man. He rested a hollowed cheek against his Prince's broad back, taking a shudder-y breath as his cobalt eyes slid closed.  
Arthur noticed the rumbling sound, and turned his head to the side, eyeing Merlin. "If you're hungry, Merlin, just get some food out of the saddlebag," the man said as he rolled his cerulean eyes.  
Leon reached into his own saddlebag, knowing that the Prince had eaten more than he himself had; the Knight fumbled around the leather pouch and pulled out an apple. "Merlin, eat this," the noble blond said as he handed the red fruit to Merlin.  
The ravenous sorcerer took a grateful bite out of the ruby, juicy apple. He chewed and swallowed with a low-pitched humming, and smiled at his friend. "Thank you, Sir Leon," he whispered before taking another loud bite. Merlin was eating quickly, slurping the juices before they could drip down his chin.  
It was the next morning that the trio reached the gates of Camelot, and every man, woman, and child stared in fear and shock at the scene. The guards circled the Knight they had been trained by, the Prince they vowed to protect, and the sorcerer they were prepared to kill. The civilians watched from the shadows, afraid of what they had been taught to fear; a child looked up at the men wearing red cloaks and cried, a feeling strange to him filling his chest, a feeling he would later recognize as betrayal.  
King Uther Pendragon strode down the stairs from the castle, face a picture of pure rage and hatred. His stone gray eyes were locked onto his son as he drew out his sword, readying the blade to slice through the sorcerer. His golden grown glinted in the early sunlight, salt-and-pepper hair strands straggling in an obvious note of hurried walking. His leather boots were clicking loudly on the stone pavilion as his pace quickened; his black outfit made a soft swishing noise, red cloak billowing behind him. The sword he drew was making wide arcs as the King began to sprint to the sorcerer sitting behind his son, the dark brown horse shying away from the raging man.  
Arthur sprang down from his steed, his own face contorted in rage as he drew his blade; the Prince took a defensive pose, knees bent and tip of his sword aimed at his Father. His blond hair fell in his face, turquoise eyes cold and filled with his own form of anger; his pouty lips were pulled back to reveal a snarl, a low, almost inaudible growl emitting from Arthur's throat.  
Uther slowed to a stop, sword still aimed at Merlin, on Arthur's horse. "Arthur, what in the hell are you doing?" he spat out.  
Arthur swung his blade in a figure-eight design, relocating the blade in a manner that would easily allow the young Prince to disarm his Father. "I am protecting a man who would otherwise be murdered, for something he had no control over. A man who has done nothing but defend me and save my life, numerous times. Father, I will not allow you to harm Merlin in any way," Arthur's voice was low, lethal, yet merciful. "I will give you this one chance to lower your blade, and let us continue. Sir Leon has already given me his word that he will stand by my side, and protect Merlin with me."  
At his cue, Leon lowered himself to the ground with a soft thud; his chainmail clinked together as the older Knight glowered at his fellow men, sorrow and hurt, along with determination and love for his Prince, a brotherly love, drove him to unsheathe his sword. His curly hair blew in the soft breeze, Leon placing his back to Merlin, on horseback, and pointing the tip of his blade towards the crowd of guards.  
King Uther shouted as his blade clashed with Arthur's, a beautifully chilling ringing filling the air. His attacks were merciless, unlike his son's, and carefully placed; each swing was critical, that was the first lesson each warrior was taught. The gray-haired King drove his sword straightforward, aiming to stab into Arthur's stomach, but the Prince parried the attack with ease. Uther faked an attack to the right, then clicked his blade against Arthur's right shoulder, the sword bouncing off without harming the Prince, thanks to Merlin's magic. This made the King furious, livid as he saw red and his attacks grew more sloppy and harried. Arthur blocked each attack, but as they became unpredictable he had to read into Uther's movements more.  
Leon was parrying blows from guards, keeping them away from Arthur with every ounce of determination, skill, and pure will that the Knight had. He refused to kill any of them yet, but left shallow flesh wounds on them when a guard would get to close to Arthur.  
The blond man swung his sword in a wide, arcing loop, and brought the guard down onto Uther's wrist with a crack. The King's gloved hand seized up, releasing the sword with a clatter when the cold metal struck the ground.  
Arthur still had his blade steady, tip barely pressed to his own Father's throat. The young Prince was heaving, not from exertion but from the effort of restraining himself, keeping himself from slitting Uther's throat where he stood. But Arthur didn't, instead lowering his sword, and showing mercy. Mercy that Uther had not shown any who opposed him; but, son was not like father in this aspect. "Follow my lead, Father, and show mercy," Arthur spoke slowly, "Show mercy, and listen to those who differ from you. Magic, as my Servant and friend," here, he nodded to Merlin, "has shown, is not evil. It is how you use it, like any weapon. People are what make it evil, or make it good."  
Leon was holding the guards at bay with his sword, shooting glares at any who dared to try to move forward. The Knight hadn't needed any orders, or even to be asked; he would always protect his Prince. Leon would die for his Prince. He had fought a dragon, beasts, even an immortal army. For Arthur. And he would fight these soldiers if he needed to.  
Uther's shoulders slumped in defeat, and his head fell forward as he stepped toward his son. He reached out, head raising up slowly as a tear trailed down the old man's pale, sallow cheek. Arthur stepped forward and embraced Uther, elated that his Father had seen the truth; that was when every man there felt a chill as cold as death in their hearts. King Uther pulled out his dagger and shoved Arthur to the side, down to the ground, and rushed toward Merlin.  
Arthur rolled onto his back, and swung out, praying that he would strike his target. Bile rose in the Prince's throat as his Father's blood sprayed across him, and the stonework he laid upon. That bile emitted from his mouth, spilling and mixing with blood, when Uther's body fell across his legs.  
It was slow, every movement, the air, his breathing, even his own heartbeat; the guards tried to rush forward, seemingly in slow motion, but Leon held them back with a barked order that barely reached the Prince's ringing ears. Merlin jumped down from the towering steed, falling to his knees and crawling to his Prince to comfort him. Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot, curled into Merlin, unable to control his actions as he clung to the sorcerer. Tears cascaded down Arthur's strong, smooth cheeks and onto his red cloak; the golden Pendragon crest glared up at him, seeming to condemn him for what he had just done.  
"Shhh, Arthur, you need to be quiet," Merlin whispered into the blond's ear, "Your people don't need to hear this, Arthur."  
Arthur hadn't even realized he had been screaming, but now he could feel his raw throat. He could feel the dryness and the tearing that only made him cry more, so he did; but, he didn't wail, he didn't scream, he wept in silence and buried his face in Merlin's chest, hiding from the surrounding crowd. "Merlin, I wanna go to my room," he whispered in a childish voice that made Merlin's heart ache.  
"Okay, let's go," Merlin answered as he stood, helping his Prince, his love, to his feet and guided him up the castle steps. Neither one looked back at the citizens gawking at them.


	6. Hold Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a filler chapter, but there will definitely be more to come

Arthur laid in his bed, for the first time in more than a month, but he could find no comfortability in the plush bed. The blond Prince felt empty, but like he weighed a ton, like his stomach was made of lead. He was curled into a tight ball on his side, facing the wooden door and waiting; waiting for the guards to come, arrest him, kill him. The scared young man jumped when an arm snaked around his waist, lashing out with a scream; the back of his strong hand connecting with a prominent cheekbone.  
Merlin gasped and pulled away in surprise and hurt, a long-fingered hand covering the spot. The dark haired man whimpered, lower lip pouting out even more than normal, and buried his face into one of the Prince's pillows, an action he had wanted to do for years, but never done before.  
Arthur's face contorted into another form of hurt, the kind of regret and self-loathing for your actions. His sky blue eyes fell to Merlin's hidden face and he leaned forward, using an elbow to prop himself up. His plush lips found themselves latched onto Merlin's jaw, working their way up his scrawny cheek and onto his eyelids; the Prince placed gentle, tender kisses on his lover, whispering apologies as he did so.  
Merlin finally looked up, a startled hum coming out of his mouth when Arthur's lips captured his own, and he melted into the kiss; his long arms wound around Arthur and pulled him into a comforting, warm hug that made the blond man never want to leave. Finally, the sorcerer pulled away for breath and leaned his forehead against his lover's. "Arthur, I'm going to get you through this. It's my fault that you had to do this, the least I can do is make sure that you'll be alright," he whispered, laying his head on the more muscled man's chest.  
Arthur looked down at Merlin with a perplexed look, eyebrows knit together and mouth turned downward. "Merlin, I didn't have to save you. I could have let you be executed, I could have led Leon right to you, I could have killed you at the Druid camp, I could have slain you at any time. But I didn't. I did everything in my power to protect you, because..." Arthur paused, cheeks flushed and tears threatening to spill. When his eyes landed on blue ones that he had fallen for the second they had met, those tears did spill; and, they weren't necessarily bad. "Because I love you, Merlin. I know I'm the Prince of Camelot, and your a servant. A male servant, nonetheless. And a sorcerer. But, damn if I haven't loved you since I tried to take your head off with a mace. You didn't treat me like I deserved your respect, you treated me like a spoilt child, because I was. You helped me, to grow into the man I've become. You taught me that just because I'm Prince doesn't mean I deserve to be treated as such; you taught me to earn it and to treat everyone with that respect. But even more than that, you taught me love that I had never known."  
Merlin was crying, silent tears slipping down his cheeks as a smile spread across his beautiful face. "Oh, Arthur," he whispered as he leaned forward and buried his nose in his Prince's neck, inhaling that scent he had grown addicted to. "I love you too, as I have since our destinies were written out, and I will until our destinies end. You are not just the Once and Future King, you are my Once and Future King. You are my first and only love, and I will stand by you, whether or not you wanted me. Knowing that you do want me has only made me more dedicated to see you through, and to be there for you. I love you, Arthur, and I want to be with you until we no longer exist."  
The two were entangled and Arthur was crying from joy, realizing that he had done what was best for both himself and all of Albion. He pulled the covers over both of them, kissing Merlin's forehead and letting the dark haired man rest, head laid on one of the soft pillows. "Tomorrow I will let all the court know that magic will no longer be outlawed in Camelot. Those who have been persecuted must no longer fear, and I will make a public apology," Arthur whispered to the dozing male. "My sorcerer."  
The pair fell asleep, in an embrace as the moon rose high into the obsidian sky. The trailing smoke that lingered from Uther's pyre mingled with the few clouds there were. The stars were glistening, shining down as the ancestors watched over their Young Prince. A dragon flew over Camelot, victorious in the glory that Uther Pendragon, man who had chained him, was dead.


	7. You're Freed

Prince Arthur Pendragon stood before the Court, golden head held high as his azure eyes scanned their shocked faces. He wore black breeches, held up by his leather belt, along with a crimson shirt that had golden trim along the hemming. His silver crown adorned his head, contrasting his golden locks. His cloak was clasped around his throat, the end swishing around his brown boots as he paced in front of his audience. "I'm sure that most, if not all of you, are appalled by the idea of lifting the ban on magic. I'm not saying that all magic should be legal, but we should not persecute those who were born with the power or use it for good."  
Geoffrey stood, his white beard twisted along with his mouth in a motion of disdain. "Arthur, I understand that one of your friends is a... a sorcerer. But, that does not mean we can just change a law," the old man spoke in a slow, cracking voice. "If one of your friends were a murderer would you change the laws against that?"  
Arthur felt a surge of anger in his chest, and opened his mouth to yell, when he saw Merlin leaning against one of the columns. The young Prince took a deep breath and recollected himself. "I would not change a law against something as horrible as murder, but this is a completely different circumstance. Magic is a tool, much like a sword; and, like a sword, it cannot be evil. Only those who wield that tool can be evil, and therefor manipulate it and construct an evil form of it. Children, women, and men, good people, have been murdered for their magical abilities. Yes, we killed those who used magic for evil, but we did murder innocents. I want to change this, and apologize for what my Father has done."  
Geoffrey sighed and looked to the rest of the council. It was obvious that the old man was uncomfortable with the idea, and looked for support by his peers.  
One of the older men that still had a full head of hair stood and stepped around the table to stand in front of Arthur. He bowed his head, kneeling and looking up at the Prince with milky, cataract-covered eyes. "I will help you in your endeavors, My Lord," he spoke in a shivering voice. "I can now speak openly on my views of magic, knowing that you will approach with an open mind, Arthur."  
Arthur helped the arthritic man back to his feet with a generous smile, and shook his hand gingerly. "Thank you, I am glad of your support," the blond said as he turned to the rest of his audience. "Will you join me in freeing those that have been wrongly persecuted and forced out of their homes, to flee from all they know? Help me to bring magic back to Camelot, and make us stronger as a people." The Prince spread his arms, cloak flying back with a flapping noise at his action. "When divided, we are weak; I have witnessed this firsthand, and no longer wish to see the citizens of Camelot torn asunder by prejudice placed by fools."  
A little under half of the council nodded their heads, all of the members muttering to each other. Those that didn't support Arthur scowled and mumbled angry slurs while telling those who did off. The dispute was quickly escalated, elders standing and getting in each other's faces, fists raising.  
Prince Arthur slammed his fists on the table, with a shout of 'hey!'. The blond glowered at his council members. "You are acting like children, instead of wise men you claim to be!" he yelled at the men, causing them to take their seats. "Is it not true that a sign of wisdom is to discuss your differences, and to accept others for them? You are showing the opposite, and should be ashamed of it."  
Merlin stood from his little corner, cheek pressed to the cool stone column; his cheeks were flushed, grin wide with pride as he watched his Prince blossom into the beginnings of a King. The pallid man listened as Arthur continued his speech, eventually convincing the council of his decision. The nimble sorcerer followed his Prince out of the throne room, head ducked as he passed the audience; the pair paced through the corridors until they ended on the balcony facing over the pavilion where hundreds of people gathered.  
Prince Arthur Pendragon stood before his people, shoulders back, head held high, and an aura of pride about him. He adjusted his silver crown, a glint of sunlight catching off of the reflective surface. Arthur cleared his throat quietly before speaking to his citizens. "People of Camelot, I have an apology to make. None of you are expecting for me to apologize for what my Father has done, but that is exactly what I intend to do," he took another breath to collect himself. "My Father, King Uther Pendragon, has persecuted magic and those who use the craft. People have been slaughtered mercilessly, and I intend to try to make up for that crime."  
People gasped and whispered to each other, looking up to their Prince with surprise and fear. They had been taught that magic was immoral, and evil, and now they were being told different.  
"Magic is no longer banned, and can be freely practiced as long as it does not harm others. There will be some forms of magic to remain un-practiced." Arthur pulled a list that he had scrawled out sloppily that morning over breakfast. "Necromancy. Magic to control others. Any form of magic that is used to intentionally inflict harm upon others. There will be lists posted around the kingdom by tomorrow morn for you to view." The blond Prince raised his right arm and gave a wave to his people. "I hereby decree that magic is no longer outlawed, and I apologize for the sins my Father committed, and I followed. I am sorry, and will try to compensate those who have been affected by the laws."  
Merlin grabbed Arthur's left hand discretely, squeezing it gently before whispering to his Prince. "I'm so proud of you, Arthur."  
The pair turned and entered the castle once more, walking to the Prince's quarters. As soon as the door closed, Arthur leaned his forehead against Merlin's and kissed him slowly, passionately, deeply. When he pulled away the blond was smiling shakily.  
"How did I do?" he asked, needing assurance from Merlin that he did good.  
The raven haired sorcerer nodded and wrapped his arms around the golden haired Prince. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of his counterpart's neck and inhaled, completely addicted to the scent. "You were brilliant, Arthur, and I am proud to call myself your Servant."  
Arthur pulled away to look down into cobalt eyes that enchanted him, and felt a squeeze in his heart. "Merlin, you are so much more than my Servant. You are my love," he whispered and leaned forward for another kiss.  
Merlin held him back, hands pressed flat against the blond's broad, muscular chest. "We need to get you ready for the feast, Sire," he whispers before pulling away.  
Arthur pouted, lower lip jutting out like a child's. "I'm the Prince, Merlin, I can do whatever I want."  
"Not right now, you can't," Merlin interjects before grabbing a white, silken tunic out of the wardrobe.


	8. Cum

Merlin woke with a gasp, muscles tensing at the overwhelming sensations coursing through his nerves. His blue eyes widened and darted down to where the pleasure was coming from, and saw Prince Arthur's lips wrapped around the tip of his manhood. The black haired man couldn't help the moan that slipped from his lips at the view before him; Arthur's dark pink lips, coated in saliva as he sucked the head of Merlin's cock with vigor. Objects began to float, levitating in the air as Merlin's eyes flashed gold, unable to control his powers with the cyclone of sensations overcoming him.  
Arthur smirked around the girth in his mouth before sinking lower and lower, ever so slowly. After what felt like ages the Prince's nose was buried in a nest of dark, curly pubes. He began to bob his head slowly, tongue pressed against the vein running along the underside of the heavy cock.  
"Arthur, please, stop teasing," Merlin whimpered, voice tight as he tried to reign in his magic. The dark haired sorcerer fisted one nimble hand in the blond's hair, forcing his cock into his throat.  
Arthur moaned loudly around Merlin's cock, loving his Servant taking control. Loving that he, the Prince of Camelot, could be dominated. The blond Prince went about sucking and nibbling with a newfound vigor, slurping noises and drool falling from his lips with every movement. Arthur growled when Merlin pulled him off, forcing the blond to sit back on his knees.  
"I want to make love to you, Arthur. If you'd want the same, that is," Merlin whispered, leaving wet, hot kisses on every bit of the Prince's skin that he could reach. Merlin's hands were roaming up and down Arthur's back, finally landing on his perfectly sculpted hips, thumbs digging into the dips next to the prominent bones.  
Arthur nodded enthusiastically, spreading himself out on the red sheets and wriggling his ass for Merlin to claim. "Merlin, I've wanted you to say those words to me for so long. I wanted so many times to pin you to the wall and take you myself, but I've always wanted for you to take me," the tanned god-like man whispered. His words left Merlin even harder than he had been seconds before, effect made stronger by the pleading look in baby blue eyes.  
Merlin lined himself up, propped up over his Prince's muscled back. His arms shook with anticipation, tongue darting out to lick his pale lips. The dark haired man looked up once more. "Are you sure, Arthur?"  
"For the love of God, Merlin," the blond replied, rolling his eyes, "Don't be such a girl's petticoat."  
Merlin chuckled, a mischievous grin spreading across his cheeky face, before pressing the head of his cock against Arthur's begging asshole. He popped the head inside of the tight ring of muscle quickly, relishing in the whimper-moan that escaped Arthur's throat. "Who's a petticoat, now?" he jested, breathing heatedly into the Prince's ear.  
Arthur shivered and writhed, trying to get more inside of him. "I'm the Prince, Merlin, you can't treat me like this." The strapping young man squeezed around his counterpart's girth, drawing out a hiss. His fists clenched and tendons stood out along his arms and neck, preparing himself for when Merlin would finally thrust, anticipation causing him to shiver yet again.  
Merlin slowly, ever so fucking slowly, swiveled his hips, but did not sink further in. He placed one thin hand on Arthur's back, scraping his nails along the bronze skin there and leaving red trails. "You are not the one in control now, My Lord. I am," Merlin teased, hot breath tickling Arthur's neck. When the last syllable left his lips, the sorcerer thrust in another couple inches, still refusing to give his Master what he wanted. "I will control the pace. I will give you as much pleasure as I see fit. I will tell you when to cum. I am your master right now."  
Arthur's cock was dribbling, leaving a small stain on his sheets that Merlin would clean later. He didn't know that Merlin could be dominant, or that it would affect him this much. The blond decided he'd try to push himself further onto his Sorcerer's cock, but failed when the dark haired man used magic to pin him to the bed. "Merlin, please, I need you," he pleaded, "I need you more than I've ever needed anything else."  
The words hit Merlin hard, he had never heard Arthur sincerely say that he was needed. The porcelain skinned male sunk into the other man's ass, until their hips were flush against each other; Merlin's hips stuttered at the blindingly-pleasurable sensation, and he began to make shallow thrusts into Arthur.  
It was a scene as beautiful as it was attractive: the contrast of pale against tanned, black hair versus blond, brawny beneath scrawny, magical mixing with royalty. Sweat dripped down the dip of Arthur's spine while Merlin drove him into the plush mattress. The stench of sex and musk filled the chambers, along with heavy panting and moans. Their bodies writhed, ground, and moved perfectly together, becoming as close to one as they could.  
Merlin's hips began to move more erratically, arms shaking as he began to take deeper gulps of air. "A-Arthur, I'm goin-"  
Arthur cut Merlin off by making him moan, squeezing around the Sorcerer's cock while twisting. The blond Prince purred as cum filled his ass, and he milked the man atop him dry. Sky blue eyes widened when a nimble hand wrapped around his thick cock, thin fingers stroking his hot length to finish. The sticky mess splattered the red, silk sheets, but neither man cared as they collapsed onto the bed.  
Merlin was panting, sweaty body cooling in the morning air as he curled into Arthur's side. "That, that was amazing. I'm so glad that I waited," Merlin whispered with a yawn.  
Arthur propped himself on his elbows, blond brows knitting in confusion as he looked down at Merlin. "You mean, I'm your first?" he asked.  
The dark haired man nodded as he snuggled even closer to Arthur, if that was even possible. "Yes, not all of us were being courted from the day we could walk."  
Arthur blushed and stuttered before finally taking a breath to compose himself. "That's not what I meant. I was just surprised, you're so... attractive, I figured someone would have had you. And it's not like I took my pick of men and women, either, Merlin." Arthur laid back on the bed, crossing his arms behind his head.  
It was Merlin's turn to be surprised, cobalt eyes widening as he looked at the naked man before him. "Really?"  
Arthur nodded and closed his eyes.  
A smile crossed the Sorcerer's lips as he laid his head back down on Arthur's chest, listening to his heart beat as they both laid in silence, early morning sun warming their bodies.


	9. Stay

Arthur Pendragon kneeled before Geoffrey, golden head bowed down as he held back tears. His sky blue eyes caught the slightest glimpse of the toes of Merlin's battered brown boots.  
"-Pendragon vow to act for the best interests of Camelot and her people, to put the kingdom in the forefront of your mind?" the elderly man asked in his ancient, rattling voice. His balding head shone with sweat as he read from the scroll held in his trembling, knotted hands. His blue eyes glanced from the age-stained paper to look at the Prince kneeling before him.  
Still, the muscled youth did not lift his eyes from the ground as he took a deep breath. "I solemnly swear to hold my kingdom's interests at heart, and to do what is best for her and her people; to place the wellbeing of Camelot before my own," Arthur responded in a loud, pride-filled voice. The tendons in his neck and shoulders jumped beneath bronze skin, sunlight causing the young man to almost glow beneath his chainmail and red cloak.  
Geoffrey nodded and looked back to his scroll. "Will you help to bring a bright, and never-ending future for Camelot?"  
Arthur held back his tears, gritting his pearly teeth as he inhaled deeply. "I will do everything within my power to provide our kingdom with the future that she and her people deserve. To see to it that Camelot's reign will not end," he vowed with a tone of sincerity that took the court aback.  
Geoffrey rolled the scroll up and set it aside; the elderly man lifted the golden crown, that would symbolize Arthur's title as King, and turned toward the kneeling man before him. He placed the circlet on the top of Arthur's blond head, and stepped back, arms spread. "Arise, Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot," Geoffrey proclaimed in as loud a voice he could muster.  
King Arthur Pendragon stood slowly, chin squared and eyes set as he turned to face the crowd of the court surrounding him. He inhaled and cast his sky blue eyes to the right, barely seeing Merlin smiling proudly at him.  
"Long live the King!" the people of the court chanted around him. "Long live the King!"  
Merlin beamed at his King, tears prickling his indigo eyes as he chanted along. "Long live the King!" he said, distinctive voice causing Arthur to smile.

\-----

It was later that evening, Arthur and Merlin were eating in silence in Arthur's chambers; the blond hadn't wanted to move into his Father's chambers, instead remaining in the Prince-chambers. Merlin was still serving Arthur whenever his counterpart would allow him, rolling his eyes every time. As of now, the couple were eating roasted pheasant along with berries that the sorcerer had picked that morning. Arthur took a swig of spiced mead, watching Merlin over the edge of his tankard. The blond King finally set the metal glass down with a small clang and opened his mouth.  
"Merlin, I've been meaning to ask you a question," the tanned man said. He looked up at the pale, scrawny male across from him. Arthur's strong, calloused hands clasped together, knuckles cracking quietly.  
Merlin cocked his head to the side, looking like a curious dog as he smiled in confusion. "What is it, Arthur?" he asked. His prominent cheekbones began to turn a light shade of pink with the attention the King was paying to him. The young sorcerer looked away, down at his plate and began picking at the moist meat.  
"Now that I am King, I can make some," Arthur paused and searched for a word. "I can make some adjustments to my court, as long as it is for the good of Camelot. I believe that you could be very useful in the court."  
One of Merlin's black eyebrows rose at the idea, and he steepled his fingers. "How so?"  
Arthur scratched the back of his neck nervously, and gave Merlin a look that made the sorcerer melt in his seat. The King's lips were twisted in an innocently bashful way that caused Merlin's heart to squeeze. "I would like for you to be my court wizard, and my personal guard. It would be an honor for you to be by my side in my court, as well as personally," Arthur said slowly, eyes locked with Merlin's.  
The raven haired youth was shocked, cheeks a flaming shade of pink and mouth open in an 'O' shape. His fingers were twisting together, eyes flicking from one point to another, rapidly. "A-Arthur, are you sure?" he whispered, ducking his head.  
The golden haired man stood and walked around the polished table confidently; he crouched beside his lover, taking his narrow chin in a large hand. "Merlin, I am more than sure. I have never been as sure of anything as I am this. I want you to be my wizard," Arthur whispered into one of Merlin's large ears, hands clasped around much thinner ones.  
Merlin blushed and turned his head, kissing Arthur slowly before answering. "Of course I'll be your wizard," he mumbled against plush lips, "clotpole."  
Arthur chuckled before wrapping his arms around Merlin and pulling him into a hug that surprised the sorcerer. The muscled man's nose was buried in the muscle that joins neck and shoulder, inhaling the sorcerer's unique scent before pulling away. He quickly composed himself when he saw the dopey, love-struck look on Merlin's face. "I'm the King, Merlin, you can't talk to me that way."  
The Manservant grinned and threw an arm around Arthur's shoulders as they both stood. "You'd get bored if I changed," he said as they walked aimlessly around the room.  
Arthur shoved Merlin away playfully, baby blue eyes alight as he teased. "Clear the table," he jested, pointing exaggeratedly at the leftover plates and silverware.  
Merlin bowed mockingly low, sweeping his arm in a large arc. "As you say, M'Lord."  
The couple laughed before they both cleared the table, and the dark haired man took the remains of their meal to the kitchen. After a few minutes, Merlin returned to see Arthur sprawled out on his crimson sheets, face towards the window; moonlight and firelight contrasted the planes of the King's sinuous body, cool and warm light highlighting his muscles. Arthur heard his door open and turned his head slowly to look at Merlin with a lazy smile.  
"I'm tired, we should probably head to bed. We both have a long day ahead of us tomorrow," the blond said around a loud yawn.  
Merlin removed Arthur's boots, pointedly exclaiming how stinky the King's feet were; he undressed the blond and pulled the covers up to his broad shoulders. "Sleep well, Arthur," the pallid youth whispered and kissed his counterpart's forehead.  
Arthur grabbed his wrist when Merlin turned to leave. His eyes were pouty, as well as his lower lip. "Stay?"  
Merlin felt a tug in his chest and smiled down at Arthur. "I need to sleep, not try to keep you from doing things to me all night," he joked.  
Arthur's pout got worse, blond brows knitting together as he crossed his arms like a child. "I won't do anything, Merlin, I just want to be with you. I don't want you to leave me, ever," he explained like it was common sense.  
Merlin blushed and undressed himself, crawling into the bed beside Arthur and laying his black haired head on the strapping man's chest. He looked up at his King and smiled. "I love you, Arthur."  
Arthur pulled Merlin closer and nuzzled his cheek against his Manservant's surprisingly soft hair. "I love you too, Merlin."


End file.
